NaruSasu Story
by Killeryoyo13
Summary: A Naruto X Sasuke story the very first one that I wrote. Naruto refuses to believe that someone actually loves someone like him even if it is a male. Yaoi!


NaruSasu: No Longer Alone (A one shot)

***  
Naruto woke up early in the morning, by the annoying noises coming from a cat from outside. The sun burned into Naruto's light crystal blue eyes, causing him to flinch as he tried hiding under the covers. A groan escaped his soft pink lips.

I'm going to murder that cat . . . if it doesn't shut the hell up!

He thought as he finally rolled out of bed, and went to make him some ramen as he did every morning. While cooking the ramen, he looked around anxiously for his headband, tied it on.

He sighed.

Well it's time to start a new lonely boring day. First Sakura is going to blabber about Sasuke. Then Sasuke is going to smirk while calling me a loser as usual, and after he has acted like a snob toward me, he'll stay quiet for the rest of the day. Kakashi will have a lame mission like walking his dogs again. Lame. Yep that's pretty much going to be my boring day. He sighed while these thoughts ran through his mind.

Wait . . . do we even meet today?

This now ran through his mind as he shrugged it off, and began eating his pork flavored ramen. I enjoyed every last bite, wandering if sex even was this enjoyable? He was snickering about this to himself until he heard his door-bell ring.

Decing he would ignore it, hoping whoever it was would leave him alone. They the person did they, they kept pressing on the door-bell. The ringing seemed never ending, and finally Naruto couldn't take the noise anymore.

Okay fine! I don't know who it would be anyway . . . I never get visitors.

"Hello?" His voice was sharp, hinting that he was annoyed. By Naruto's surprise he saw a familiar figure tapping their foot.

"Took you long enough dork, why didn't you answer before?!" The pink haired girl named Sakura raised her voice at the blond. She had her arms crossed, and her expression did not look happy one bit, but did have a hint of worry.

Hmm let me guess she's probably going to ask me if I've seen Sasuke today.

"Well pardon me; I was trying to eat okay. So what do you want?" He asked her, still feeling

annoyed, his expression screamed frustration. He suddenly felt embarrassed as he realized

he was only in boxers, and a black t-shirt

"Have you seen Sasuke today? I've been looking all over for him but I can't seem to find him!" Sakura blurted out so fast that Naruto could barely understand her.

Well I was right; it did have something to do about Sasuke.

"Sorry Sakura, I haven't seen him today. It's only nine am; he's probably at his house still asleep."

"What? No he's not at his house! I've already looked there, his door was open, and the place was a wreck. I was hoping you might have seen him." Her eyes began watering.

God, what am I supposed to do, now that she's about to cry, and just because she can't find Sasuke.

"Naruto get your clothes on! You're going to help me look for Sasuke today." Sakura paused for a moment. "So hurry your ass up ALREADY!" She practically screamed Naruto into his house; he banged against the wall, making a loud thud. He sighed once again, and got up to change, and meet Sakura outside so she wouldn't tare his head off.

"Jesus, why do I have to help you? I had . . . other plans." Naruto's voice got quite as he said this, realizing he didn't have other plans. He thought they were meeting up today. Guess not. The blond felt his stomach sink at the thought of being alone. He was actually kind of glad he was helping now.

Sakura made a pure evil face before replying. "Plans? Like what?" She snorted before continuing. "Of course you have to help me Naruto, isn't he your friend, even if you two are rivals."

Then it hit him whenever she said "Isn't Sasuke your friend?" Naruto looked down at the ground as he pondered about it. Actually yes, Sasuke was his friend, his best friend in fact.

Sasuke was strong he could take care of himself. He's stronger than anybody that Naruto knew that was for sure, but there seemed to be something about him that was fragile. Naruto finally agreed to help find him.

I wonder if Sasuke is okay. It's not really like him to wonder off so early in the morning . . . wait why do I feel so worried suddenly? This is strange . . .

Thoughts ran through his head like a race track, making him feel anxious. Naruto separated from Sakura to look for Sasuke, but he had no luck.

Did Sasuke even want to be found? Naruto quickly asked himself as he realized that hours passed. Damn the time is going by fast; it only felt like a few minutes, not a few hours.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to a wooden swing that was connected to a tree. He tried to think of places where Sasuke would be. He quietly sat down on the swing. Remembering he always loved this swing whenever he was lonely, it used to be his best friend. He felt weird for thinking that a swing understood him. The blond looked deeply into the green grass as it danced in the wind.

Why do I feel so scared and sad? My heart it feels like something is tugging at it. And why is it that no matter what, I'm always at this same stupid swing? Thinking about things when I'm lonely, why am I so lonely? Why does everybody seem to hate me?

Naruto thought for a few minutes, realizing he already knew the answer to his own question. The nine tailed fox. He felt a tear run down his cheek, all he wanted was to be loved. But he doesn't get that, people are normally yelling at him like Sakura. Not Sasuke, Naruto felt like Sasuke understood his loneliness.

Something started rattling up in the tree; Naruto slowly noticed that the leaves were falling in his face; he then closed his eyes as he felt more tears welling up in his eyes, but somehow didn't notice the tears.

"What's wrong loser?" A voice came up from the tree. "Are you crying?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke hanging upside down from the tree. The blond nearly fell off the swing in surprise.

What in the world? Where the hell did he come from?

Naruto felt his heart pounding to a crazy beat.

"S-Sasuke, where the hell did you come from?" He asked, not even realizing that he was blushing so dark that his face turned red. Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, burning into his light blue eyes, and oddly enough, it was comforting him, and he felt himself calm down.

"The tree?" The upside down Sasuke raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Where else would I have come from Dobe?" Sasuke was quite for a moment, realizing that Naruto was too embarrassed to answer him. Naruto felt stupid, he knew Sasuke obviously came from the tree.

I'm so stupid.

"You didn't answer me Dobe . . . why were you crying?" Sasuke's expression shocked him, he looked worried for Naruto.

"I . . . I was crying?"

Sasuke looked at him confused, and nodded.

"You okay? You look sad, and your face is bright red. Are you sick or something?" Sasuke asked while jumping off the tree, he sat on the ground next to the swing, resting his head on Naruto's leg; looking into his eyes again. Sasuke was feeling light headed from being upside down for too long.

Why does he keeping looking at me like that? Naruto wondered.

"I . . . I'm fine, I was just thinking about that whenever I'm lonely I come to this swing . . ." Naruto didn't finish his sentence, he looked at Sasuke's head resting on his leg. His heart began racing its track again.

"Um Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto suddenly felt nervous.

"Huh?" Sasuke seemed confused himself, and lifted his head from Naruto's leg. "Sorry, I was a little light headed from hanging upside down." The raven haired boy turned his head away, hoping Naruto wouldn't see his blush.

"Oh, okay." Naruto paused, suddenly realizing he found Sasuke! "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sakura is looking all over for you." The blond felt relieved that Sasuke wasn't locking eyes with him again.

"Ugh, of course she is. All I want is a break from everyone. Especially Sakura, so I was hiding. And that's when I saw you looking so sad, and lonely." Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto again. Suddenly he got up, and grabbed Naruto's arm, and began walking away from the sad swing.

Wait where is he tacking me? Naruto bit his lip.

"Where are you taking me?" The blond asked nervously as they eventually reached this beautiful grassy area filled with flowers and it was so calming and pretty. The scene made Naruto's heart squeeze.

"Beautiful, huh? This is my get-away spot that I sneak away to. I really love this place, it's so calming. And best of all nobody else knows about this place but me. I found it a long time ago when I was little." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and sat down in the grass pulling Naruto down with him. Naruto wasn't sure how to react to this happy mood of Sasuke's, it's not very often he sees this side of him.

"Uh Sasuke, why did you bring me here? This is your spot." Naruto asked, still feeling nervous.

"Huh? You ask too many questions Dobe. You were simply lonely, so I brought you here I guess . . . . my body just sort of moved on its own." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and noticed he was blushing.

Why is he being so nice to me? Why do I keep blushing, and WHY does my heart keep racing so fast?

Questions kept popping up in his head, as he realized Sasuke was now being quiet, looking out in the distance

He looks so peaceful and quiet, I wonder what he's thinking right now?

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah Dobe?" The raven answered.

Stop calling me Dobe! How did that even start?

Naruto shook his head, and continued with what he wanted to say.

"What are you thinking right now?" Naruto asked while tapping Sasuke's shoulder.

"Huh?" Sasuke's face began steaming red. "I uhh . . . mmm well . . . never mind it's stupid." His face continued to burn bright red, he quickly faced the other direction.

"Aw it can't be stupid, tell me please?" Naruto begged as he felt his heart race faster. "Please tell me Sasuke."

"Well umm ever since that day when we actually like met each other . . . and we kissed by accident . . . I've just been thinking . . . what did you feel after that?" Sasuke asked, as he felt so nervous the words could barely come out. Sasuke began looking at the sky, hoping it made him look less nervous.

Huh? I completely forgot about that day. Naruto began thinking back to that day.

"Umm I don't know, I kinda forgot about it." Naruto paused, while looking at Sasuke. "But why do you ask?" He asked Sasuke, feeling curious, but too dumb to figure it out himself. Sasuke began staring him in the eyes again. But this time his eyes were taunting, yearning, lustful. Burning a fire.

Naruto stared endlessly into Sasuke's eyes, as if they were drawing him in.

"I uhh . . . I . . . you . . ." Sasuke closed his eyes trying to speck.

What in the world is he trying to say? He's not making any sense at all. And why is Sasuke so nervous, he doesn't do nervous. Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke.

"Just spit it out already. I don't like seeing you so nervous."

"I Love You!" Sasuke blurted, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Naruto stared at Sasuke he was completely speechless, he had no idea what to even say. For once in his life, all could feel was his face steaming.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, how stupid of me I'm so sorry! I'll just leave." Sasuke tilted his head down in shame, and he got up to leave.

What do I say? I don't want him to leave . . . but I don't know what to say either.

"No, don't leave. I'm not disgusted or anything I'm just not . . ." Sasuke cut him off.

"You're not used to another guy loving you, is that it!?" He yelled trying to hide his tears.

"No it's not that, it's just I'm not used to somebody actually . . . you know . . . loving me . . . no one has ever loved me. . ."

Naruto didn't finish what he was say, the next thing he knew Sasuke had captured Naruto's lips with his own. At first Naruto didn't know what to do but he finally gave in and returned Sasuke's kiss passionate kiss. Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke was now on top of him, kissing him ever so passionately.

Finally, Sasuke pulled away. He hugged Naruto, running his hands through his hair.

"Well somebody loves you now."

Naruto didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He touched kiss lips with his fingers; he was so confused but blown away by Sasuke's actions. He tried to speak several times, but no words came out. He finally gave up as they both walked home in silence. The blond couldn't help but walk a little faster, avoiding Sasuke. He was still so stunned. Sasuke himself didn't know what to say, he didn't know Naruto's feelings, and he didn't know what was going through the little blonds head. They both paused seeing a storm brewing in, Sasuke turned to say something to Naruto as the rain began pouring down. Naruto suddenly broke into a run, and ran for his house. Abandoning Sasuke in the pouring rain, while he stood there, getting completely soaked. Sasuke finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Stupid Dobe . . . " Sasuke stared in the distance, seeing that Naruto was long gone.

***  
The next day Naruto hurried over to the usual meeting spot to do their usual training with Kakashi. The blond looked around to only find Sakura, but no sign of Kakashi or Sasuke.

Huh, where are they? It's normal for Kakshi to be late, but Sasuke is always the first one out here. Maybe he's running late, or slept in for a change? With what happened last night . . . Did that actually happen . . . it did, and I even kissed him back! What's wrong with me? I'm not in love with him too am I?

"Why are you blushing?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hip while tapping her foot on the ground.

"What?! I'm not blushing!" Naruto shot back at her with a glare; he tried looking up at the clouds, realizing Sasuke did something very similar yesterday.

"Jeez calm down will you? You are blushing; either that or you have a fever?" She said waving her finger at Naruto. "Wait? Where is Sasuke?" She said looking around worried.

She just now realizes that Sasuke isn't here? Maybe she's the one with the fever today?

Naruto snickered to himself.

"You just now noticed he wasn't here?" Naruto asked while rolling his eyes. He turned around to look at the water from below the bridge.

Sakura was quite for a moment before she answered him. "God Naruto, are you in a bad mood or something?" She looked at Naruto and adverted her gaze toward the road.

Kakashi just suddenly popped out of nowhere, and said is usual lame line of the day. "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life." Sakura groaned in frustration, and Naruto grunted.

Kakashi looked at both of them confused, and then spoke again. "Well today we are going to practice training . . . hold on where is pretty boy at?" Kakashi said while looking around to only see Sakura shrugging and Naruto zoned out looking up in the sky.

"Hey, I'm sure he probably just slept in late . . ." Kakasho paused for a moment, scratching his head. "Slept in really late I guess, Sakura you go to his house and get him if he's not there then that means he just wants to be left alone okay?" The silver haired man ordered Sakura as she ran off. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was still zoned out.

He's not acting like his normal self, first Sasuke disappears yesterday, and Naruto finds him, and then today Sasuke is gone again and Naruto is being quiet? Kakashi thought to himself thinking this was all very strange, and odd. Hold on a second, is Naruto blushing? He thought to himself again.

"Naruto, is everything okay, you're not acting like your normal self. I think something happened between you and Sasuke last night," Kakashi asked as the blond slowly turned around to glance at him. Flashback of the day before flashed before his eyes. He could still feel Sasuke's warm and soft sweet lips, his body brushing up against his own . . .

Oh, why am I thinking about that kiss? Just forget about Sasuke!

Naruto screamed in his head, that kiss caused his face to turn bright red, yet again.

"Answer me Naruto? What happened last night? And don't you say nothing happened, because something did happen because you're blushing majorly, so tell me what happened?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he stared at Naruto. Naruto didn't want to say anything, but he finally gave in, he knew Kakashi would see right through his lie. Then again, Naruto didn't like lying much in general, unless it was used to hide his loneness.

"Well, basically . . . he told me he loved me last night and . . . . he kissed me . . . " He paused for a moment, feeling quite embarrassed. "The problem is I thought I liked Sakura, but I kissed him back in return. And not just any ordinary kiss, we completely made out." Naruto looked up, trying to make out Kakashi't expression. "We walked home in silence yesterday, and I don't know my feelings right now. I'm so confused; I think I liked the kiss, but why?" Naruto spoke more then he thought he'd say, more then he should have. Tears started to form around his bright blue eyes, reveling that he was upset.

Kakashi's look on his face was very shocked, his one visible eye widened, and he scratched his head. He looked as if he didn't know what to say at all. One word

Speechless.

"Naruto . . . it's a common thing in life, people get confused about their feeling all the time. I think you should give it time, and you'll eventually understand how you truly feel. Everything will be alright. I wouldn't say anything to Sakura though, I think you know why." Kakashi tapped Naruto's shoulder to comfort him as he looked out into bright blue beautiful sky.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Another thing I don't understand is how anybody could love me. What is there about me that Sasuke loves about me? I thought Sasuke hated me?" Naruto found himself speaking without realizing it, that subconsciously he wanted a answer.

"Well people are full of surprises Naruto, and Sasuke full of em okay." Kakashi smiled even though you really couldn't see the smile. "Try asking him why he loves you." Kakashi's silver hair blew in the wind.

Wow, I was thinking maybe Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again but I didn't expect . . . that. Young kids these days are full of surprises.

Kakashi began thinking to his self as he watched Naruto sigh, and looked back at the sky.

Maybe it would be a good idea if I just stay away from Sasuke until I come to terms with my own feelings.

Naruto closed his eyes as the wind blew through; it blew the heat from his face. Naruto had thought about the beautiful grassy field. It made it heart feel warm inside.

Meanwhile as Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door, hoping he would answer. She grunted as she prepared herself to start yelling. She was in no mood for anybody's crap today. The raven slowly appeared from the distance, he had come from the other direction. He stared at Sakura, looking very confused, waiting for her to notice him.

"Come on Sasuke answer already, why do you keep running off to be alone, please answer me!" Sakura begged as she pounded harder on the door. Sasuke almost tapped her shoulder, but he paused when Sakura continued talking. "Oh Sasuke, you just have to come and train today, something odd is happening to Naruto. He glared at me, and yelled at me today . . . I even caught him blushing today as well, he seemed mad. He's never mad!" Sakura paused, calming her voice, "please talk to him. I know the two of you are close." Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling slightly annoyed, but didn't quite know how to react.

"Ahem, Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke finally made his entrance, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke, surprised to see him. "What happened to you?" Her jaw dropped by the sight of Sasuke. He truly did look awful: His cloths were wrinkly, he had dark bags under his eyes, his face was beat red, and sticky from the wet tears, and above all that he looked deadly depressed.

Whatever.

Sasuke grunted as thoughts swarmed his mind. I don't know if seeing Naruto is such a great idea might be too much for me today. My heart won't stop pounding, even thinking about last night . . . no Sasuke! You need to talk to Naruto, clear the air. Sasuke coughed in between his thoughts. How stupid am I to fall asleep in the rain. God . . . Naruto, I must clear this up!

"Forget it Sakura let's go!" Sasuke raised his voice as he opened his door looked in it real quick then slammed it shut. Sakura noticed that the inside of his house was still a wreck. The raven walked very slowly to the bridge, he didn't so much as take his eyes off of the sky, watching clouds float by.

"Sasuke may I ask what happened inside your house, it's a wreck?" Sakura said glancing at Sasuke as he halted to a dramatic stop.

"I don't know I was angry about my brother, and began throwing things guess. I just haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet." He shrugged it off and started walking again, this time a bit faster, hoping no tears would fall.

Sakura noticed his actions, but knew better. She decided to leave him be. As they finally arrived at the bridge, Naruto had been talking to Kakashi as they were practicing hand to hand combat. Kakashi noticed them arrive and welcomed them.

"Well here they come now . . . Oh gosh Sasuke, what happened to you?" Kakashi was surprised as well by Sasuke appearance. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke but once they made eye contact, Naruto quickly looked away.

"Nothing I'm just not feeling too well today I guess. Now let's get to training. Sorry I kept everyone waiting." Sasuke tilted his head down trying not to look at Naruto, his heart squeezed as Naruto walked away in the other direction, glancing away from him, while thinking. Sasuke let his hair fall in his face.

"Umm . . . how about we forget the training for today we have chores . . . I uh mean missions to do. Sakura you and I are going to walk those dogs. Naruto and Sasuke you sweep up the trash over there, okay? No whining." Kakashi waited for the moans but only heard Sakura; Naruto glanced at Sasuke then quickly looked away again. Sasuke was looking down in the river smoothing down his hair.

***  
As Naruto began sweeping and Sasuke not so far behind him, they swept for two hours, which only felt like minutes to them. Every time Sasuke tried to say something to Naruto: Naruto turned his head away and walked away from him.

What's wrong with me why do I keep avoiding Sasuke? I feel bad for doing this to him. He just looks so . . . depressed today and tired . . . I wonder if he might be sick.

Naruto wondered as he found himself looking at Sasuke again. The blond could only frown by the sight of the depressed boy, and the depression was rubbing off on him. Naruto felt as if she should say something to cheer him up, but he couldn't think of anything to say. That moment, Sasuke sneezed a couple times, seeming endless. As he body lost control as he sneezed, the broom fell to the ground, making a loud noise. The blond rushed over to Sasuke, and picked up the brome for him.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" He finally asked Sasuke, sounding worried. Sasuke nodded back at him. Naruto stood close to him, feeling worried.

"Naruto, may I ask you something while you're still standing there?" The raven asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah I guess so, what's up?" Naruto replied, slowly turning to look at Sasuke.

Dang he really does look awful; he looks like he might pass out or something.

"Why do you keep avoiding me? Do you hate me?" Sasuke's grip on the brome tightened, as he hid his face in his dark raven hair.

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean to . . . I'm just . . . never mind forget it . . . I still don't understand." Naruto tried to think of the right words to say, but he couldn't think of them.

I just don't know what to say, I'm sorry Sasuke I'm so sorry.

Naruto tried to walk off but Sasuke grabbed his arm to stop him. Naruto blushed as he faced Sasuke.

"Naruto, just tell me what's bothering you, is it because of what I said last yesterday, when I kissed you? Did you really hate it all that much?" Sasuke paused, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh wait you must not have hated it all that much because you kissed me back Dobe. You say you're the one who's confused, I should be saying that . . . I'm the one who's confused . . ." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and looked in the other direction.

Naruto tilted his head down, feeling utterly guilty. Sasuke began to walk away from Naruto, but suddenly fell to the ground.

"S . . . SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he ran toward him, holding him in his arms. "Sasuke . . . Sasuke what's wrong, wake up Sasuke pleases . . . wake up Sasuke." Tears welped up in Naruto's eyes, he felt so guilty; he squeezed Sasuke close to him, as he felt Sasuke's forehead. He was burning up.

God Sasuke your head is burning up, you have a fever. Shit . . . now I remember I felt him in the rain yesterday. He must have been there all nigh . . . that must be why he has a fever.

Naruto hurried toward Kakashi, holding Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke's breathing grew heavy. Naruto smoothed Sasuke's hair out of his face as he held him tighter.

"Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled as he came closer toward him.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Kakashi asked while turning around to look at Naruto, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know what happened . . . we were talking then suddenly he passed out, he's running a fever . . . I'm worried." Naruto explained while glancing down at Sasuke again.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, he's just running a fever . . . it's just a cold. What I suggest is that you take him home so he can get some rest okay? You and Sasuke take the rest of that day off." He waved goodbye as he walked back toward Sakura who was struggling with the dogs.

Naruto walked off toward Sasuke's house while carrying him in his arms. He touched his cheek, as he finally reached Sasukes's house. He walked in, and laid the boy down on the bed. Then got a cold rag and placed it on his forehead.

"I feel like this is my fault Sasuke . . . I shouldn't have ran off like I did. But . . . I did run off, and you were in the rain all night. No wonder you looked so tried today, and now . . . now . . . Sasuke please get well . . . I feel horrible." Naruto could feel himself getting upset. "I've been a total jerk to you today, avoiding you . . . god I just feel so bad Sasuke! I wish I could go back in time and fix everything." Naruto couldn't seem to stop the words that flowed out of his mouth, he felt like a waterfall. "You know what Sasuke, I was confused. I didn't know how I felt, but I reacted like a total jerk" Naruto was quiet for a moment, before continuing. "One thing is for sure . . . I . . . I have fallen in love with you Sasuke." Naruto spoke so many words, and he had no idea how they all just flowed out of his mouth, no control.

Naruto began dozing off at the end of Sasukes bed, while clenching Sasuke's hand, the blond watch him sleep, as he eventually dozed off listening to Sasuke's soft breathing.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of soft breathing at the corner of his bed. He was in a daze, not realizing where he was at.

W-Where am I, what happened? Sasuke looked around recognizing the room, his room. Hold on . . . this is my house . . . how did I get here . . . Naruto?

Sasuke finally realized that Naruto was asleep at the corner of his bed. While looking at Naruto, who was sleeping so soundly, he noticed that had been clenching his hand. Sasuke smiled, as he glanced out his window. The night sky never failed to amaze him. He looked away from the window, over toward his clock, watching the bright green numbers strike to eleven thirty four PM.

Wow, that time already?

Sasuke eventually looked back in Naruto's direction, he found himself touching the blonds cheek.

I wish I still weren't still so tired . . . maybe It would be a good idea to go back to sleep.

There was sound that caught Sasuke's attention, it came from Naruto, he was murmuring in his sleep.

"Sasuke . . . please . . . wake . . . up . . . I . . . don't . . . want to lose . . . you . . ."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened with surprise, as he watched Naruto in his sleep, dreaming things that worried him. Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened with fear, He breathed heavily as he squeezed Sasuke's hand not realizing that the raven had now awakened.

"It was just a dream . . . wait a minute . . ." Naruto looked back at Sasuke again. "SASUKE!" He lunged at him with joy while hugging him, as if his life depended on it. "Sasuke I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto away from him; he angrily looked in the other direction, cross his arms.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," Sasuke turned his nose at Naruto looking up at the ceiling. Naruto still felt horrible for many things, and mostly for hurting Sasuke for all he's done. Naruto tilted his head down with shame, while squeezing his hands together.

"S-Sasuke . . . I'm sorry I'm soo sorry I'm just confused and . . . and I just haven't had time to think things over. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you, can you please forgive me . . ." He paused, trying to get his words thought out. "If only I could make things better, if only I acted different yesterday . . . "

Naruto suddenly got cut off by Sasuke's lips again. He slowly moved his hand up Naruto's back, moving higher to his neck, and pulled the blond closer toward him. Naruto found himself having to objections to this, letting the raven take complete control. His kiss grew more and addicting, wanting more, he could feel Sasuke's tongue by his lips; he allowed the entrance of the raven's tongue into his mouth, letting his tongue out to play with Sasuke's. Naruto looked into the endless dark eyes of Sasuke's, he didn't quite know what expression he saw in them, and they kept drawing him in.

He touched the cheek of the boy which who he loved, he was now on top of him, gazing into the eyes of endlessness. Naruto still felt guilty for making Sasuke so sad, and looking into those dark eyes of his made him know that he couldn't ever hurt him again.

"Sasuke . . ."

"Hmm?" Sasuke mouthed as he lowered his head to Naruto's cheek, and began kissing it lightly, holding tight of his hand. Naruto eyes moved to the side, looking into the nothingness of those plain walls. Sasuke wasn't one for decorating.

"Do you . . . forgive . . ." Naruto was cut off again, as Sasuke putting a finger to his lips to hush him; he moved his lips to Naruto's neck slowly kissing it, sucking on it. Leaving a beautiful red bruise, the raven smirked.

"Shut up Dobe, of course I forgive you," Sasuke closed his eyes, while hugging Naruto again; he rested his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled at him, and closed his eyes. While waiting for Sasuke's next move, he began resting his eyes for a few moments. Gasping by an icy cold hand creeping up his chest, going under his shirt, and slowly pulling it up, he began kissing the blond on the lips once again. Naruto swung his arm around Sasuke's neck and brought himself closer, deepening the kiss.

Naruto zoned off in the kiss, thinking about why he'd been hiding his feeling this whole time, thinking he could stay like this forever, and never letting go.

"Sasuke . . ."

Naruto murmmered, as he slowly pulled away from the beautiful kiss, breathing in heavily as his heart raced so fast that Sasuke could feel it. The raven looked at him with worried eyes, he was nervous that the blond would leave him again. He stared into the blue eyes of lounging, and blushed face; Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest again, gazing into those beautiful eyes of his.

"Yeah Dobe?" The raven asked, while putting a real smile on his face and gazed back into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke felt Naruto's grip on his arm tighten as if Naruto was scared about something. "You're not going to leave me again, like you did last night . . . are you?" He asked nervously. Tears began welling, even though Sasuke knew he shouldn't be so worried.

Naruto gasped by the shock, and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him down closer to himself; he began wiping away the tears away from his pale face.

"No Sasuke, I will never run away from you again . . . I love you."

Naruto tilted Sasuke's head toward his own, and kissed him. Lightly, but so sweetly with passion and lounging, Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto back feeling heat against their bodies. Making him so happy that Naruto wasn't going to run away again. Naruto leaned on top of Sasuke, he began kissing his cheek, moving downward to his neck. He paused, and began sucking on the raven's neck. He left a red mark behind, to show his promise that he won't ever leave him again. Naruto had a huge grin on his face.

Naruto could feel that he was growing tired, he laid on Sasuke's chest, feeling the exhaustion take over, until he fell asleep. Sasuke smiled, as he stroked through Naruto's hair, as he soon fell asleep as well, holding Naruto in his arms.

***  
The morning sunlight came a lot sooner than Sasuke thought; he looked up and saw beams of light shining through the window to his eyes, causing him to flinch, he closed his eye for a moment. As he opened his eyes, he looked down at the sleeping boy next to him in his bed; he slept so softly, he smiled, as he touched Naruto's cheek with his hand. Sasuke couldn't seem to understand why people were even mean to him to begin with. Treating a little kid like he was invisible, treating him like the demon inside him.

I remember when I would walk by, and seeing you always lonely sitting over on that the swing. You even still tried to smile, but that smile wasn't convincing. I could see right through it. But then I never actually went over to you to be nice. I had too much pride.

Sasuke stopped thinking as he noticed Naruto's eyelids open up. The blond obviously had forgotten where he was, he breathed in as he looked up to Sasuke's calming eyes.

The raven smiled as he rapped his arm around Naruto. "Hey there sleepy head, Get enough sleep?"

Naruto blushed as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, and laughed.

"I should be asking you that, you where the one who passed out from being sick yesterday. Feeling any better?"

Naruto smiled genuinely, as he moved closer to Sasuke, he felt so warm that the blond didn't want to move.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I feel much better . . . thanks to you." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's hair, making it so that it had messed up; Naruto touched his hair, glaring at Sasuke for the mess he made

"Hey" he mouthed, while smirking at the raven, and loved up to kiss his cheek.

"What time is it Dobe?" Sasuke asked trying to get, up but failed as Naruto pulled him back down.

"It's nine thirty, what's the rush leaving to go somewhere?" Naruto said yawning as he laid his head on Sasuke. "And stop calling me Dobe!" Naruto glared at him, as he got on top of Sasuke, inches away from his lips.

"Oh shush, you know you like that name . . ." Sasuke smiled deviously at the boy on top of him. "Well we were supposed to meet Kakashi at the bridge at nine . . . shit . . . . we're thirty minutes late!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him so he could jump off the bed, and grabbed Naruto's arm to run out of his house. Naruto began blushing that Sasuke was holding his hand, he enjoyed the warm feeling of his hand, and made him feel safe clenched on Sasuke hand tighter and smiled real. He smiled brilliantly, showing his pearly white teeth. In the distance they could see Sakura looking lonely at the bridge, she was tapping her foot, and she was tired of waiting for everyone. She smiled as she saw Sasuke, but then frowned when she saw who's hand he was holding. As the two, reached the bridge, they gasped for air, it was too early to be running so fast. Both of their faces were beat red, as they panted for air, their hands were still in a tight grip.

"Umm why are you two holding hands?"

Sakura questioned as she examined both of them. They both stared at Sakura blushing even heavier, as they realized their hands were locked, but they didn't want to let go. Naruto took a step back away from Sasuke, scared by the even glare Sakura was giving him.

"Naruto what in the world are you doing holding Sasuke's hand? Get away from him NOW!"

Sakura glared at Naruto, getting ready to hit him, she cracked her knuckles, and swung at Naruto. Sakura's punch was blocked as Sasuke grabbed her arm pushed her back while he still had his grip on Naruto's hand. He glared down at Sakura.

"Sakura, in case you didn't notice. I'm the one who's holding Naruto's hand, and if you ever, and I mean EVER try to hurt him again you'll be sorry."

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl, upset by her actions. He turned his head away from Sakura that was when she caught a glimpse of Sasuke's neck. Seeing a dark red bruise, the girl adverted from Sasuke, and toward Naruto. With his jacket being unzipped, she could notice a very similar mark on his neck as well.

"Sasuke, what's that red mark on your neck, and why does Naruto have one too?" Sakura paused, as her jaw dropped. "Hang on a minute . . ." She examined Naruto more closely, pointing at Naruto's neck. "You have more than one on your neck!"

Naruto quickly zipped up his jacket, and ducked his head down. Sasuke suddenly covered his neck; he face was very dark, steaming. He glanced toward Naruto, and pulled him closer to hug him.

"Well, Sakura . . . that's none of your business." The raven sneered at the pink haired girl. Then kissed the blond on the cheek, moving down to his neck, sucking on it, he wanted to make another bruise. Naruto blushed, while staring at Sasuke, looking from the chest down.

Sasuke, please don't do this to me in public, I want to tackle you to the ground and kiss you, I want to feel your warm soft body.

He kept staring at Sasuke's body, clenching his hand tighter.

"What's wrong Dobe?" The raven asked, while whispering in his ear, with another soft kiss on the cheek.

Okay, Sasuke. You asked for it! I can't hold it in any longer, and know doing this is asking for it!

Naruto backed up away from Sasuke a little; he had a huge grin plastered across his face. He lunged at Sasuke, tackling him to the ground. He stared at Sasuke in the eyes, and before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto kissed him. The blond slid his hand under the raven's shirt, and slowly pulled it up. As Sasuke moved his hand free, he excitedly unzipped Naruto jacket, sliding his hand under Naruto's shirt. The blond zoned out, as he enjoyed the warmth of Sasuke's body, he hadn't even realize that Sasuke had him pinned to the ground now.

Saskura suddenly dropped her mouth, and stared in shock by was she was now experiencing. In that moment, Kakashi had appeared from behind Sakura and greeted her, not noticing Naruto and Sasuke making out on the ground.

"Hey Sakura, where's Naruto and Sasuke . . . not here yet?" Kakashi asked while rubbing his head as he saw Sakura pointing down at the ground, she turned away. Kakashi looked at what she was pointing at and raised his eyebrow.

Well it appears that Naruto and Sasuke have gone over their differences.

The silver haired man looked in surprise, shocked that they were doing this in public. He turned around, and headed toward Sakura, shooing her to leave.

"Take the day off Haruno."

Kakshi shook his head as he pulled out his favorite book, and read while walking. Sakura shrugged, looked back one more time, feeling angry that Sasuke really was gay, she walked off, heading to Ino's place.

The two boys didn't realize any of this, and continued on to what they were doing, as they slowly pulled away to take quick breaths. Sasuke gazed into the happy eyes of his now lover.

"Pssst Sasuke, guess what?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, smiling as he rested his head.

"What is it Naruto?" He smiled back at him.

"I love you"

Naruto confessed, still having that smile plastered on his face.

"I love you too"

Sasuke leaned back on Naruto, and kissed him again never letting go.

Sasuke, I used to be such a sad and lonely person until I met you, and now I am no longer lonely.

The blond kissed him back, and traded positions as he got on top of the raven, he wanted his turn. The kiss could have lasted forever.

The end


End file.
